The conventional gardening shears comprise two expandable oval handles which can be adjusted in length in conjunction with a locating structure. The locating structure is mounted on the exterior of the expandable oval handles and is not only complicated in construction but also inefficient at best. In another words, the working efficiency of the conventional gardening shears is bound to be undermined by such a defective design of the locating structure.